Battle for the Dakara(AUVF)
Battle for the Dakara May 20th 2012 After the Asurans almost wiping out the entire Jaffa fleet they realised it was time to build their own ships. But they realised they weren’t at that stage yet, so the turned to the Tau’ri to help them build the Dakara class, it had the capability to destroy larger capital class ships but also had the ability to stop smaller ships. The Jaffa soon set up trading links in Pegasus Using the Dakara to carry large amounts of Cargo it was almost never in the one place. The Asurans soon learned of the Dakara and learned if they destroyed the Dakara it would cripple the Jaffa. “General am picking up 5 Celestia class headed towards MZ4-224,” Chuck reported. “Another attack?” General O’Neill replied. “I don’t think so not with 5 Celestia class, there is another thing the Dakara is currently in orbit around the planet itself it wont be able to hold up again 5 on its own,” Chuck says. “How many ships can we get there before the Asurans arrive?” O’Neill asked. “4 Serpent and 2 Washington class and I can get another 3 Daedalus class but by the time they get there it might be to late,” Chuck replied. “Tell them to make there ay to the planet and inform the Jaffa,” O’ Neill ordered. 4 Serpent class and 2 Washington dropped out of hyperspace and formed up with the Dakara. “Dakara this is Colonel Paterson of FR-315 Terra, there is an incoming Asuran fleet that will arrive in minutes, I suggest you raise shields and arm weapons,” Paterson says. “Understood,” Bra’tak replies. The 5 Celestia dropped out of hyperspace moving into a slow half circle around the Dakara and 6 earth ships. “Open fire!” Colonel Paterson ordered. All 6 Tau’ri vessels opened fire opened fire, seconds later followed by the Dakara unleashing massive amounts of Purple bursts. The Asurans returned fire concentrating on the Dakara although not completely leaving out the Tau’ri vessels. After a few minutes of sighting 1 of the Washington class shields failed and jumped into hyperspace. Followed by the Dakaras first kill destroying 1 of the 5 Celestia. “Damage report?” Paterson Ordered. “Sir, Shields are at 40% and still dropping we cant holdout much longer,” Lt Adams replied. “What about the Asuran Ships?” Paterson asked. “1 already destroyed and another is just about to go,” Adams replied. “Order the fleet to launch all fighters,” Paterson ordered. 4 F-302 fighters flew out of each Serpent class hanger, tallying a total of 16. The second Celestia erupted into a massive fireball damaging another one. 3 Daedalus class and 4 Al’kesh dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire on the closest Celestia. The Al’kesh split up and joined the 302’s. The shield on the Terra failed but was unable to jump away before she was destroyed. But just as this happened a 3rd Aurora exploded signalling that the Tau’ri were gaining the upper hand. After a few seconds of concentrated fire the Dakara took its 2nd victim leaving only 1 more Celestia. With the combined force of the full fleet the Shields soon failed and the final Celestia was destroyed. By d-boy2007